Angels
by Alexys Funke
Summary: This is based on the first two lines of the song 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Royai. 2nd FMA fic. It basically centers around Roy and Riza and how they have changed since they met.


Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did Roy and Riza would have said, "SCREW THIS!" and gotten married. Ed would NOT have gone to the other side and stayed with Winry! AND The Movie WOULD have tightened up A LOT of loose ends left open! WHORES!

A/N: Ya know? I think I'm gonna rate this T not because of the story itself because of the disclaimer. This started as a songfic BUT it like turned out to be based on like two lines and Roy and Riza's story of when they were young.

* * *

_Sparkling angels I believe you are my savior in my time of need. _

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear all of the whispers the warning's so clear_

Now that she thought about it he _was_ her savior, angel, and love. She never really did think about it, _him_, she wouldn't allow herself the pleasure. As she thought about it more she didn't allow herself the pleasure of anything. She knew she couldn't because she had a duty to her savior, angel and love. That duty didn't actually prohibit her from pleasure it was more like the person that would pleasure her she couldn't have. The first time he went on a date with another girl, she could've died. She thought that he liked her the way she liked him. She thought she was right, but in all reality she was wrong. She had nightmares of him not being in her life anymore, of him getting married and running away. Every time he would break up with someone the nightmares would go away, but kept coming every time he had a date. She remembered the fight they had one night over a date that _she_ had.

**ROLL TAPE….**

**16 Year Old Roy and Riza were sitting in Riza's bedroom 1 hour before her date…**

"**I don't know Riza. I think this Kulich isn't your type." Roy said.**

"**Like any girl you date is your type." She retaliated, almost bitterly.**

"**Well…" **

"**Ok." She put her blush on. **

"**You wear make-up?" **

"**Only on special occasions, Roy" She said, getting annoyed.**

"**Well, as I was saying I really don't thing you should go on this date." **

"**Well, _maybe_ if _someone_ that maybe likes me would speak up. I wouldn't be going on this date." **

"**Who likes you?" **

"**Roy just go home." She said, tears filling her eyes. Roy got a really surprised look on his face.**

"**Riza, why are you crying?" She turned away from him.**

"**Just go, Roy." **

**UNROLE TAPE!**

She could remember one time she made a bet with him that he couldn't go without dating for one whole week. It was great because he flirted with _her_ all week until he could go out with another high school whore (I use the term loosely). In all reality he knew he couldn't have her because she was the Generals daughter, but he still loved her. He tried. Trust me he tried.

**Flash…flash…FLASHBACK!**

**Slightly Older Roy and Riza were sitting in Roy's kitchen table…**

"**How did your date go with…what was his name….Foley?" Roy asked.**

"**Yes…and it went really well, but I don't think I'm going to see him again."**

"**Why? This was like your 3rd date this week."**

"**I just didn't like him in that way, and besides it not like _you_ could go a week without dating." She said smugly. **

"**I so could! If I do take this challenge, what's in it for me?"**

"**What would you like?"**

"**You have to go on the first date I have with me. You want me to sit there and watch you go on a date with another girl. That is the cruelest thing…" **

"**I don't want you to watch me go on a date. I want _you_ as my date."**

"**What? You're going crazy!" **

"**No…I just want to go to dinner and a movie with my best friend _and_ if people like me want to consider it a date then so be it." He flashed her is Roy smile. **

"**You are such a dork you know that?"**

"**Yes. So will you go?"**

"**Roy…I don't think that would be a good idea." She looked down to her lap.**

"**Riza, why not?" He asked, hurt brimming on his voice. **

"**I just don't. Ok?" She ran out of his house, and didn't stop running until she got to her room. She cried herself to sleep that night. **

**END of the flash thing.**

She never would have thought everything would have turned out this way: Edward Elric gone, the colonel's eye missing, and Alphonse Elric trying to bring back his brother. She wondered that if she had never gone into the military things would have turned out different for her. If she had never met Roy Mustang at all, would she really be different? Would it really have mattered? Would she have wanted it different?

**now…Now….NOW! (As in episode 50)**

**  
Roy, on the bed, Riza, sitting on a chair cutting up an apple. (Wootness)**

"**Roy, do you ever get tired of the military?" "Yeah." He chuckled. "Riza. I have to tell you something."**

"**Yes?" **

"**Riza, I'm not going to be Furher." He looked down as if ashamed. (Heh, ashamed.) She stood up.**

"**What? After all we've been through? D'Arvit!" **

"**Did you just cuss in French?"**

"**Maybe," She said pacing. "Why? When did you come to this decision?"**

"**I realized that becoming Furher isn't as important as other things in life. Like love, family, friends."**

"**Roy, I have to tell you something." She sat down. "You have kept me sane these past few years. My whole life actually, when you became a state alchemist and I took the vow to help you to the top. What I didn't tell you was that ever since that day you had your first date, I realized that…" She tried to choke back tears. "I loved you, but I knew I couldn't have you. You had been talking about becoming a state alchemist since you were 5, and I was kind of expected to go into the military. I knew about the fraternization law and knew _we_ could never happen." By this time she was fully crying, something Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye never did. **

"**Riza, I…" He trailed off.**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She started to leave, but turned around. "Roy, I meant everything I said and I hope you know that." She stepped out of the door and broke down sobbing right then and there, only to be interrupted by the door opening. She stood up immediately. **

"**Riza!" Roy exclaimed, pulling her into a long kiss. "I was so stupid. _I_ was the one that maybe liked you when we were young. _Now_ I know why you said no to the date. I am so sorry. I don't just like you, I love you, Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye! More than life itself, and I want _you_ to know that."**

"**I do." They kissed again, this time full of passion(fruit), and they knew that day would forever live on in their memories. **It would probably have something to do with the rest of their lives too, but what do I know? I'm just an authoress.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my 1,000 word Royai story! Review please!**


End file.
